farsightedfandomcom-20200213-history
Day Elves
Day Elves are an elvish race that specializes in light magic and are the parallel of N'ight Elves', which they live in close relation with. Characters: * Solaire * Dacerie * Monire * Kaas * Aila General Appearance A characteristic all Day Elves share is their dark skin, allowing them to absorb and preserve light which can later be expelled in their magic. In addition to their dark complexion, all Day Elves have snow white blood, hair, tongues, nails and even insides. Their eye color is almost always white. Although light variations of colored irises are possible, they are recessive and rare. Like all elves, both male and female are fairly tall, and can range anywhere from 6ft-7ft and are normally lanky in appearance. Although fashion trends are a result of culture and class, most Day Elves are attracted to brightly colored clothes and sparkles, if they can afford it. Formal attire for Day Elves are white garbs with black accents and silver jewelry. Locations Their homeland is the valley surrounded by mountains, Levallah, which has been nicknamed the 'Elvish Capital' for it's wide diversity of all types of elves as well as other races. They prefer hot, long days and make their homes on the surface of the cities as opposed to underground, where Night Elves enjoy living. They are fairly social, often enjoying the company of others in large cities. Common Jobs As a requirement for all citizens of Levallah, they must join the guard as soldiers, healers, metal smiths, etc. For other, normal jobs, they are often traders, educators and have a strong sense of charitably. They enjoy helping people and being around others. Being a strictly diurnal race, it is unhealthy for Day Elves to have night time jobs, as it often messes with them psychologically and may cause depression, mood swings or even fatigue. Magic Like most elves, Day Elves are particularly attuned to magic and can conjure the most basic spells with ease, with or without a wand or staff to help focus magic. They are known for being adept at light magic, which is easiest for them to control. Light magic comes from thoughts of love and the need to protect one another. Since this is how their light magic is fueled, most are very loyal and loving, possessing a strong urge to defend others. Although specializing in light magic, it is not uncommon to see them practicing healing magic and fire magic. Strengths / Weaknesses An obvious strength Day Elves have is the ability to be in the blazing sun and even look at the sun with little to no damage to their eyes. They are resistant to light magic (which to others, feels like daggers on their skin) and fire magic, mages often finding it easy to counter. Their blood is made of pure light, which discourages vampires and other dark spawn creatures from eating them. Although being excellent vampire repellent, Day Elves cannot see in the dark. Their night vision is even worse then human night vision, rendering them completely useless in even near-darkness.. Because of their prominent phobia of the dark, they are often NEVER seen at sun down.